


Putting Up with You

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur can be quite a pest at times.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #430:horror fist line 3





	Putting Up with You

“What is the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

“Putting up with you, Arthur.”

“Har har, Merlin, good one. So seriously, the worst thing?”

“You’re a royal pain in my arse. Smelly socks, snores a storm, supercilious, condescending. It’s a wonder I can still function after skivvying for you.”

“I do not snore.”

“Like a pig, Arthur. Really, they hear you in the next kingdom.”

“Avoiding the question, Merlin.”

“Worst thing? I….”

“Merlin?”

“You were so obnoxious once that I thought I’d either kill you or kiss you.”

“I’m still alive, Merlin.”

“What can I say, Arthur? You’re an excellent kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Camelot_drabble Prompt: pt 430: What was the worst thing you’ve ever done?


End file.
